


Call Her Curious

by That_WriterChick



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something for Mattie x Niska and I hope I did them both justice. I love love love Niska and Mattie and I feel like there needs to be so much more for them. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to comment what you thought!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call Her Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Mattie x Niska and I hope I did them both justice. I love love love Niska and Mattie and I feel like there needs to be so much more for them. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to comment what you thought!

Niska looks down at the Hawkins child. She’s smiling from ear to ear, her smile taking up most of her face. “Why are you smiling at me like that?” Niska asks coldly.

 

Sophie looks down and leans her head against Niska’s arm. “I like you, you learn fast, and you’re very pretty. You know I think Mattie likes you too, she thinks you’re very beautiful...at least that’s what I heard her say,” Sophie tells her as she mindlessly tries to style her doll’s hair.

 

Niska can’t exactly say why but the edges of her mouth tug upwards in a small smile. “Did she really say that?”

 

Sophie nods. “Yeah I heard her say it while she was talking your brother. He laughed. Do you want to play dress up?” Sophie jumps up and dashes for her closet. “You could be the brave knight and I’ll be the princess that you save from the nasty dragon. We can even have a tea party!” Sophie’s face lights up in pure delight.

 

Niska looks at the young Hawkins child with affection. Sophie is so small, and well meaning, not unlike her family. She knows the Hawkins, well most of them, are well meaning with their hearts in the right place but Niska still doesn’t trust them. She trusts Mattie least of all, there is something about her Niska can’t quite read and that bothers her. It bothers her the way Mattie tenses up if Niska enters a room. Sometimes Niska catches Mattie staring at her, not necessarily always in a creepy sense like Toby sometimes does, but in an intense way. Niska stares back at Mattie but Mattie never budges, she isn’t intimidated by her, and that makes Niska rather curious about her.

 

Niska nods slowly. “Sure, but you know Sophie you don’t need a knight or a prince to save you. You can be your own hero.”

 

Sophie giggles. “Of course I can be my own hero silly but it’s fun sometimes.”

 

Niska smiles and approaches the closet. “Alright then, I’ll be the brave knight that saves the kind princess Sophie,” she says and crouches down to tickle Sophie.

 

Sophie laughs and leans into Niska’s hands, letting herself be tickled. As Niska is tickling the young girl she thinks she could really enjoy herself here. Niska knows they can’t stay with the Hawkins forever but maybe she doesn’t have to roam the house and brood like she has been.

 

Their ticklefest is interrupted by someone clearing their voice. Niska looks up and sees Mattie leaning against Sophie’s bedroom door. She quickly pulls away from Sophie, afraid Mattie will think she’s hurting her. Sophie looks at Mattie, her smile still bright and her cheeks still rosy from laughing. Mattie smiles down at Sophie. “Mom says it’s time for dinner, go and wash up.”

 

Sophie nods then turns to Niska. “Can we have a tea party after dinner?”

 

Niska nods. “Of course,” she answers earnestly.

 

Sophie dashes out of the room to go wash up before dinner. Niska doesn’t need to turn her head to know Mattie is staring at her. She can feel Mattie’s eyes on her, boring into her. Niska tenses up. She turns to look at Mattie, her cold and aggressive personality returning. “Did I do something to offend you?”

 

Mattie shakes her head and remains silent. Niska tilts her head to the side a little, a confused look on her face. “Then are you scared of me or something?”

 

Mattie shakes her head again. “I guess you could say I’m curious.”

 

Niska furrows her brows. “Really? Every time I walk into a room you’re in you tense up and I can read your heart rate go up.” Niska steps closer. “Sure you’re not scared?”

 

Mattie smirks, "If I was scared of you then why would I want you to kiss me?"

 

Niska is taken aback, she hadn't seen that coming but she quickly retorts. "Alright then," she says then slowly leans into Mattie.

 

Mattie seems surprised by Niska’s response and that makes Niska smile. Mattie doesn’t pull away from her so Niska takes that as a sign to keep going. Their kiss is soft and chaste. Niska’s been kissed many many times before but this feels different. Mattie’s lips are soft and she gently wraps her arms around Niska’s neck. At first Niska finds it odd but when Mattie pulls her even closer Niska’s flooded with warmth. It’s all so new that Niska needs to process it all. When Niska pulls away there's a smile on Mattie's face.

 

"You're a miracle, you know that?" She whispers softly.

  
Then Mattie turns and leaves. Niska is left wondering if maybe she's really been wrong about everything. Maybe George had been right. Niska touches her lips and thinks she feels pain. No…not pain. Niska knows this feeling is different…it's a little more complicated. As she watches Mattie descend the stairs she's able to place a name on the new feeling. Her lips ache…they ache for Mattie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
